


Desire

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: XI
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Star Trek XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

Kirk gulped the icy air into his lungs as he attempted to surface from the overwhelming feelings of guilt and grief. He felt the ice under his hands, his knees. He felt the fire on his back. The images were already fading into jumbled memories, but he would never forget the intensity of feeling.

But there was something else. Desire—such palpable desire. Jim forced his limbs to cooperate, forced himself to stand. When they were face to face again, he could see that desire mirrored in the Vulcan’s eyes. They were the same eyes he saw behind an outstretched hand—the stunned, questioning eyes of the Spock who was pulled away from Vulcan a moment too late.

They needed to get to the outpost; Jim’s head was clearing, but he still felt it. Jim wanted him; he wanted what the weathered face before him hid. The sound of his boots on the ice beneath them filled his ears as he stepped forward. He touched Spock’s face, cupped it in both hands, knowing that it was once as smooth as his own, as Spock’s counterpart’s had to be.

Jim could almost taste him. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but it felt right. The warmth of Spock’s breath, the feel of his skin...it was right. He wanted it, and he would never let himself be a man who did not take what he wanted.

But just as their lips were about to meet, he felt Spock’s hands on his own. The touch was tender for a moment, firm the next.

“That is not meant for me, old friend. We must go.”

Jim wanted to protest, but Spock had already turned his back. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake the feeling of destiny settling on his shoulders.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desire (The Fading Like a Flower Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418306) by [wintercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek)




End file.
